


Intervention

by raspberry_reef



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_reef/pseuds/raspberry_reef
Summary: Green receives an unexpected phone call from his arguably least favorite dexholder.
Kudos: 40





	Intervention

The phone rang, and without thinking, Green answered.

“Viridian City Gym, Green Oak speaking,” was his automatic reply.

“Finally! This number was harder to get than I thought. You gotta help me with something, Green!” The enthusiastic voice sounded like... no, it couldn’t be–

“Gold, why are you calling me?” There was a reason–no, several reasons–why Gold was one of the only dexholders without his Pokégear number. He spelled trouble, which was the last thing Green needed after the Battle Frontier incident. What Green  _ needed _ was to get his life back after being turned to stone for several months, so any problems Gold had were redirected to Crystal or Red or flat out dismissed.

“It’s Silver! He won’t stop watching that crap at my house, and he even breaks in if I’m not home. You gotta get him to stop, he’s not listening to me.” 

“And you think he’d listen to me?” Truth be told, Silver probably would. The dexholder had been more respectful to him when he gave him Rhyperior the last time they spoke. Called him “Sir” even after Green said they were more like equals. He didn’t call Red or Yellow by titles and of course, Blue was basically his sister. So Gold wasn’t unreasonable in thinking Green could help, but Blue would be Green’s first choice. 

“He has to! I’m at the end of my wits here.” Gold gave an exasperated sigh. “I tried Blue, but she said to let him live here permanently. I could take it if he wasn’t watching and rewatching that damned show all day.”

“And Red?”

“Er, about Red-senpai... He found out the show was about him and got really upset about not receiving royalties. He hasn’t responded to my calls since...”

Green paused to process what Gold had just said. “You said... there’s a show based on Red? What show is this?”

“That’s not the point!”

“I’d like to know what show Silver is obsessed with,” Green insisted. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to start watching at my house too,” Gold whined.

“That’s not it. And besides, I have my own house.” 

“Fine, it’s called Proteam Omega. It’s some stupid robot show.”

“One minute.” In one swift motion, Green had moved to his computer and started searching up the show.  _ Click...click... _

It seemed the show was only based on Red’s team instead of Red himself. Green didn’t know why that made him relieved, but it did. Fighting bad guys... teamwork... typical children’s show. Creator was inspired by a battle on Mt. Silver. Why did that sound so familiar? 

Green ignored Gold’s yelling from the phone and leaned further into his chair. Mt. Silver kept repeating in his head until something clicked.  He returned to the phone, smirking the whole trip.

“Gold, why do hate this show?”

“Hey, don’t ignore me!”

“Why do hate  _ Proteam Omega _ ?” Green repeated.

“Why does that matter?!” After realizing Green wasn’t going to say anything without an answer, Gold continued. “It’s dumb is all! And loud, and obnoxious!”

“Says on the website that it’s the best show on television right now.”

“So what? It’s still garbage! It’s-”

“Based off Red’s team when he trained on Mt. Silver,” Green finished. “Gold, weren’t you the one training with him?”

“Well yeah, but...” Gold was clearly trying to think of a reason to hate the show that didn't involve his jealousy, eventually coming up with nothing. “Look, are you going to help me or not?!”

“I just want to know the whole story before I talk to Silver.” Green was glad it was a phone call so that Gold couldn’t see his smug expression. Gold’s ego getting bruised would never not be funny, except Green couldn’t let his juniors know he had a sense of humor, so back to the issue on hand.

“Anyway, I don’t see a problem. Silver doesn’t have a place to stay and he’s never had a proper childhood, so his TV habits are understandable.”

“Does it have to be MY house?”

“Aren’t you his BEST friend?”

Green heard a grumbling over the phone, signaling that Gold realized he was in the wrong but wasn’t willing to admit it.

“Would you let Red stay at your place and watch TV all day?”

“Red is not Silver.”

“You’re not answering the question!”

“You didn’t answer mine.”

Green heard a muffled “Argh!” through the phone. 

“If you’re not going to help, I’m calling Crys!” Green already knew Crystal would be of no help to Gold. If anything, she would encourage Silver to stay longer.

“Wait! Hand the phone to Silver.” Green wasn’t sure why he didn’t take the easy road and hand the problem over to Crystal. The obvious answer was to prevent Gold from calling later when Crystal inevitably disappointed him, but Green felt there was something else.

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” There was a faint “Yo Silv!” in the background as well as unintelligible bickering before he heard another voice.

“Hello?” Silver sounded hesitant.

“Hello Silver... How’s Rhyperior?” Green could sense Silver relax a bit from the question, reassured that it was actually Green calling and that Silver wasn’t about to get lectured.

“He’s fine. He was a big help. Thank you for lending him to me, sir.”

“Glad to hear it.” Green was relieved, though he expected no less from Silver and from a pokémon he trained.

“That’s not the only reason I called. I hear you’ve started watching a television show.” Green was positive if he could see Silver, the junior would look embarrassed. Personally, Green didn’t care all too much about Gold’s problem, but he did care that Silver might have a problem–and not the obvious one.

“That’s... right. It’s nothing big, Gold is overreacting–as usual.”

“I’m sure. To be clear, I don’t think it’s childish to fixate on the show since I know your... circumstances are different than most people. What I did hear is that you’re breaking into Gold’s house to watch it. You’re not scaring his parents?”

“It’s only his mom here, and she’s says I’m welcome anytime.” 

Green nodded, though he knew it wouldn’t be seen. 

“Why don’t you ask her for a key?”

“...!” He sensed Silver was caught off guard by the question. It seemed like a simple solution, but nothing was simple with Silver. He probably never even considered asking for a key. It would be asking to be a part of Gold’s family, something a child of darkness didn’t deserve.

“Silver.”

“...Yes, sir?”

“Ask her for a spare key. And tell Gold not to call me again.”

“Yes, sir.” Silver paused, then said, “Thank you, sir,” before immediately hanging up on his end. 

Green placed the phone back and stared at it for a minute before entering Gold’s number into the blocked list. If the next time was truly an emergency, he shouldn’t be calling Green anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending wasn't what I expected it to be, but this idea was sitting in my head the whole day so I just wrote it out.


End file.
